


Glitter and Makeup

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Fluff, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, TUA Pride Month, Time Travel, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, nonbinary klaus hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 7 of TUA Pride Month: Gay BarDiego and Klaus decide to take Dave out for the night.





	Glitter and Makeup

“What’s happening?” Dave eyed the group before him with the same suspicion a sibling would have when randomly presented with a gift.

“Don’t worry babe,” Klaus grinned. The way the combination of glitter and bold makeup danced around on his face was something Dave never could have imagined in the wildest of his dreams. It was like…

“You look like you’re going clubbing.”

“Sort of.” Diego stepped in to cover for his brother. “We’re taking you to a bar and Klaus is sticking to non-alcoholic drinks for the entire night.

“Only virgin drinks for me, baby!” Klaus let out an excited shout and danced in a way that managed to make light bounce off each individual sparkle on his body. This stopped when he broke into laughter at the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Kidding, love. Nothing can erase what we’ve done.”

Diego cleared his throat, suddenly much more uncomfortable. “The point is,” he started, shooting Klaus a harsh glare, “we’re taking you out, so go get dressed.”

“I’ll help you, love. I bought you some stuff to wear.”

  


Dave held Klaus’ hand tighter and tighter as they were in the taxi for longer and longer. He had no idea where the bar was, but the longer he spent in the car, the closer they were. Klaus kept sending him looks, which he claimed were just because he wanted to make sure the light makeup he put on Dave’s face wasn’t smudging, but Dave suspected there was something more than that. The giddy look on Klaus’ face was too much to just be from seeing his boyfriend wearing a bit of eyeliner and a touch of eyeshadow. But every time Dave tried to ask, Klaus just waved him off and commented how glad he was that Dave let him do his makeup.

So most of the ride was full of his mind trying to figure out what on Earth was going on. Klaus avoided bars and clubs like the plague ever since he got sober. Sure, he was getting better with cravings, but this was a massive step to take just out of the blue. Then, there was the big one: what they were wearing. Nobody casually went to a bar with a face full of glitter and the entire color spectrum on their face like how Klaus was. Even Diego put some color on his face. No, this wasn’t normal.

“Oh my god…” Dave’s face went slack when the taxi pulled over and he looked out the window. They were sitting in front of a building that had two massive rainbow flags hanging off the front. Flowing in and out of the open doors was a sea of people wearing just as much color as Klaus was. It was like nothing he’d ever seen.

Klaus grinned and tugged Dave out of the car, leaving Diego to pay the cab driver. “Happy Pride Month, babe. We thought you’d like to go to a gay bar with us.”

The dumbfounded Dave, flanked by his spouse on one side and his brother in law on the other, stepped into the gay bar and almost started crying. It was an indescribable feeling: one that was a mixture of giddiness at the thought that it was possible for something like this to exist and that he got to be a part of it, sadness and frustration that he was never able to do something like this before he was taken to 2019, and relief. So much relief.

Somebody at the bar must have noticed his reaction, because the bartender walked up. “First timer?” At Dave’s nod, he adorned him with a rainbow necklace and handed him a free drink. “Have fun.”


End file.
